erinhunterwarriorsanswersfandomcom-20200214-history
ThunderClan
L''' E A D E R 'Blazestar -' A brownish-flame colored tom (just like his mother) with stunning amber eyes. He was the last kit to be born of his litter, yet the only one to survive past the first week. His father was Jake (Hawkstar) a former kittypet, then leader. He never knew his father had been born a kittypet until Shadowdawn, his elder sister had told him. He is very curious, brave, and a leap before you look kind of tom. He knows many Clan secrets but doesn't tell anyone he doesn't deem worthy of his trust. He is without a doubt the swiftest cat in the forest, even WindClan cats pale in comparison. Blazefeet is the beloved, kind-hearted leader of ThunderClan, but when given the chance is a horrible cat to fight up against. He noticed his great nephews have taken a liking to him and he couldn't contain his joy. He treats them like the kits that were stolen from him, with great love and compassion. Played by '''Sabby. APPRENTICE: Bluepaw D''' E P U T Y '''Ragepelt - '''Mottled dark brown tabby she-cat with black stripes, black paws and bright amber eyes. The markings on her legs are mottled to resemble patches. Lost her previous mate to a cold-hearted rogue and had a brief, non-lasting relationship with another based purely on bringing more apprentices into the clan. She has five kits in total now. Her youngest litter have just been given their warrior names. Fair at heart and loyal to her Clan. Fiercely protective and stubborn but looks after those who need her and often those who don't. She won't put up with stupidity and is quick to stand up for herself. The oldest warrior in the Clan with several mysteriously vanishing, she was the obvious choice as deputy. She's 34 moons. Played by Ragepelt''' M''' E D I C I N E C A T '''Moonshadow - a pretty silver cat with sparkling blue eyes. She's nice to practicly everyone, except this one cat... Scar. Moonshadow loves to help helpless cats. She learned almost every herb. She has pretty slick hair, practicly making herself look like a RiverClan cat. Cats joke around that she's half RiverClan but Moonshadow doesn't laugh. She gets worried. What if she is a half-clan cat? That's the question that hangs in her head all the time. Likes to have friends, but Moonshadow is really hard to get into. Work hard, and in no time, you'll be best friends! Played by (Sabby?!) APPRENTICE: '''Meadowdance '''M E D I C I N E C''' A T '''A P P R E N T I C E'Meadowdance - '''As a kit, Meadowdance was given as a gift to ThunderClan by her kittypet father after he had been saved by a border patrol from a fox. He had been very grateful, and he henceforth left his most promising daughter to them. As she grew up with the Clans, she noticed how vicious in battle they were, and she was a rather peaceful cat. When she was 6 moons, she became medicine cat apprentice. She's a small cat, with an unusual coat, which is ivory at the roots and isn't broken on her chest, underbelly, and lower legs. The rest of her fur has seal tipping, her tail with black tipping, and her face and legs have tabby barring. She has pale gray-blue eyes, which are inquisitive and gentle. She's quick-witted and swift, with flowing movements, and an elegance uncompared. She's fairly pretty, but not overly so, and isn't very strong at all. Out of her left eye, she is partially blind. Played by '''Scars'MENTOR: '''Moonshadow '''S E N I O R W''' A R R I O R S '''Duskfern - '''A pretty black she cat with green eyes. She is more often then not leader of her litter because she was born first and has an outrageous sense of leadership. She is gorgeous, witty, and battle fit. Even though she is a she-cat, she is strong. Cats never doubt her. Littleleaf is proud to be her grandmother. She loved her grandpa Grassfire. She is very fond of her brothers and sisters, but she has a special connection with Leaffrost. She also had an obsession with her dad's (Brackenstorm) head when she was a kit. She and her sisters and brother used to play a lot. Now they talk all the time, because they're inseparable. Her train-together partner is Leaffrost. She is also her best friend. She has a crush on Foxleap, but could never tell him how she feels.. Played by '''Sabrina189. Leafclaw - Mottled tabby tom with white paws, tipped tail and green eyes. Known for his unforgiving and fierce temper and bravery, (gets it from his mother) and it can infuriate and unnerve most of the clan. An extremely strong fighter. He is known for improvising his own moves and sorely wishes Sunstripe would forgive him. Completely devoted to his Clan he would gladly die for it. Filled with regret that he managed to mess up one of his only good relationships. He is 25 moons old. Played by Ragepelt.APPRENTICE: Whitepaw W''' A R R I O R S '''Bass - '''Known as the 'brown eyed wonder, Bass does as he pleases not even pausing to think if his actions affect anyone else, this usually gets him in trouble with other clans and even his own. When he sets his mind on something, there's no going back. Bass doesn't speak much but when he does, his voice (as name indicates) is deep. He is a black tom with brown eyes, hence the 'brown eyed wonder'. Bass is very strong, yet only so when no cats are near (they almost never see him in action). He isn't very friendly and usually brushes off most cats as if they were air, tending not to have friends. He doesn't seem to remember much about his past or where he came from. He never shows weak emotions, but when angered he's a monster. To make him angry, you'd have to really push him over the edge. He is very power hungry, yet no-one seems to notice.. Luckily, he's not even easily annoyed. No matter how cold he can be, he is curious about everything, always seeking knowledge. When cats see him speaking with Minuet, they are surprised he is speaking to anyone at all. She is one of the few he'll share conversation with, although he is curious as to why she follows him at times. Played by '''Sabby. Minuet - A soft spoken she-cat with gentle blue eyes and pale grey fur. She is generally kind-hearted but understands that when it comes down to it, if there’s going to be a fight, as a warrior it is her duty to lay her life on the line and battle. She is a strong fighter and a determined warrior, constantly trying to get on the good side of her Clanmates. She has taken an uncanny shine to Bass and often tries to talk to him, almost appearing stalker-ish. Her apparent desperation to gain contact with him makes her seem obsessed with him. Although she assures those who notice she isn't in love with him. She is completely oblivious as to why she wants to know him. Otherwise she’s a friendly, and thoughtful she-cat. Unfortunately, she happens to be about the most awkward cat in ThunderClan and happens to get herself in either uncomfortable or painful positions. The joys of clumsiness. Played by Ragepelt ''' '''Swallowwing - Glossy black cat with a sleek body and round head. She has unusual blue eyes that seem to sparkle and her tail has two tufts like a Swallow's. Her tummy is white and her front paws too. Once she sought love with a RiverClan tom but no longer feels any connection to him. She is a very distant relative of the famous leader Bluestar carrying her loyal and caring traits. She is a very agile cat and loves to run seeming to fly on winged paws. She is fun loving and nowhere near shy and a strong, young warrior. She is 21 moons old. Played by Ragepelt. APPRENTICE: Thrushpaw ' Sharmani' - Former kittypet, a bred Snow Bengal with amazing blue eyes. Rescued by Swifttalon from a forced attempt at breeding. She had always longed to feel forest floor under her pads and finally felt at peace when she was welcomed to ThunderClan. As not all cats are comfortable with her, she sleeps outside the Clan and keeps her distance at times but fights with them, hunts for them and socializes with her best friend, Swallowwing. Not the kind of cat to back down to a challenge but she knows her place. 21 moons old. Played by Ragepelt Nettleprick - Contrary to his name, Nettleprick is a shy, rather elusive tom who doesn't enjoy getting into arguments. He is named after his stiff, unusually prickly fur which never ceases to lie flat. He is a large dark tabby with thick black stripes and large, alert eyes. He is usually not much of a conversationalist unless he is close to the cat in question, whereas he can provide witty conversation. Even though he doesn't give off the vibe of a hostile fighter, he will not think twice about shredding an enemy clan cat's ears once his veins are flowing with battle-charged adrenaline. He is 23 moons old. Played by burning_willow ''' '''Starcatcher - Silver-gray tomcat with dark blue eyes. His mother is Ragepelt and few know who his father is. A little bit irked by the fact that his whole existence was only because of a lack of apprentices. Relieved that he is finally a warrior and finds his name fitting, he has worked hard to be able to work beside his half brother, Leafclaw. Brave, funny and the best friend you could have or count on, Starcatcher has earned his place as a ThunderClan warrior at 21 moons. Played by Ragepelt Owlflight -''' Slender, very pretty she-cat with a feathery pelt the color of cream marbled with pale ginger tabby stripes. She has large, expressive pale blue eyes similar in coloration to blue bells. A very likable cat though she tends to be somewhat distant. She went missing one night as a kit and was found several days later cowering in fear in the hollow of a tree. To this day she refuses to say what happened. She is 24 moons old. Played by 'burning_willow ' 'Sweetlily -' An amazingly brilliant Somali she-cat with shining blue eyes. She is deemed one of the most brilliant she-kits in ThunderClan. She loves playing with Coldflame, he's her best friend. They sometimes sneak out of the camp and run around the forest, just to be away from all the warriors and other authority figures. She has a promising future as a warrior, but would have been a great medicine cat.. She learns quickly and is very passionate at whatever she does. She loves ThunderClan with all her heart and couldn't bear to leave it at any time. She is fond of Bubblepond and likes her to teach her things. Played by '''Sabrina189. Dogyowl - '''A stocky("It's muscle!") cream tom with hazel eyes and a fluffy coat. His ears flop forward, much to his disappointment, giving him his name. He prides himself in being a shoulder to lean on and is always steadfast to those close to him. He's a notable flirt, but not without a likeable personality. Always lively, he holds a "live in the moment" mentality that causes many a disapproving sigh within his group of elders. He may be impulsive, maybe even a bit slow on the uptake sometimes, but he is quick to apologize. Played by '''burning_willow' 'Shadowblaze -''' Shadowblaze is a handsome middle aged tom with a sleek pelt of silver and black. He displays a warm, milky bronze gaze that brightens when he makes other cats happy. Loyal and brave, strong and firm, yet kind. He would make a wonderful father or leader, but he wants nothing out of life except to serve his Clan and forbidden mate, Lithetail. Played by '''Scars ' Dancingfeather -' A cute gray tabby tom with silky long hair and a white muzzle. His warm yellow-green gaze reminds everyone of the sun, bright and cheery all of the time. He's great with kits, and every other cat because of his happy-go-lucky personality. He gets his name from his ability to dance on the breeze like a feather, and because of his outstanding way of hunting birds. He's been a great friend to everyone since kithood, but his heart has always belonged to Autumnfall. Played by Scars Jaguarspots -''' She's a nasty and bad tempered she cat but her secret crush is the deputy, Blazefeet. That's the only time she's ever nice. She looks like a tinier version of a jaguar, with her gold-brown pelt and brown and black spots. She has deep amber eyes, a muscular fit body, and sharp claws. '''Cinderrose Shadeseed- needs updating Robinsnow-Beadog character, rped by Rage A''' P P R E N T I C E S Thrushpaw -''' A secluded young she-cat, concealed and a bit aggressive. Her Clan hated her until recently, because her mother died giving birth to her. She's giant, around 18 pounds and growing, a fiery colored cat with frightening green eyes that conceal the awful reality inside her, which no one knows what it is. She has white paws, belly, and a white tipped tail. She is becoming more and more loyal and friendly, especially to Starcatcher. She has learned respect, but is still lonely, and feels no one would ever love her. Played by Scars MENTOR: Swallowwing''' Whitepaw- A mostly white tom with black fur around his eyes that look kind of like pointed shades. He almost never lets anyone see his eyes, so nobody really knows what color they are. He's a rule follower but he's also not the type to take orders sitting down. Rules are one thing, and being bossed around is another. Whitepaw is usually quiet, muttering the occasional 'okay' or 'sure' when asked something. He and his brother look nothing like their father, while Whitepaw has a twinge of silver that blends in with the white on his own that resembles his mother's. He doesn't have anyone he particularly looks up to. When speaking, he is very formal, especially when he meets a new cat. He and his brother are not particularly as close as many other kits, but they do look out for each other. He is a very quick and nimble kit, allowing him to easily get past trees and other obstacles. He is one of the great grandsons of Littleleaf. Played by '''Sabby. MENTOR: Leafclaw Bluepaw -''' Bluepaw is a brave black tom kit, with a white fleck on his chest, somewhat like a bleach stain. With a piercing yellow gaze and stubborn personality, he is the younger of the pair, which is him and his brother, Whitepaw. Bluepaw hopes for the warrior name of Bluefeet, after the former deputy, Blazefeet (whom is his great uncle). He's long legged and quick, the fastest kit. He'd much rather hang out with the senior warriors than listen to arrogant apprentices, also a close friend of Asmo. Played by '''Scars MENTOR: Blazestar Lightningpaw-''' He's friendly and outgoing. Almost everyone loves him. Sometimes he's a showoff but no one cares. He has a tiny crush on Thrushpaw, because of her loyal actions and how hard she tries. He's a black Bombay tom with dark green eyes, a white muzzle, and has a brown spot on the top of his head. '''Cinderrose MENTOR: '''Shadowblaze '''Q U E E N S Bubblepond -''' A sweet Somali cat with beautiful green eyes that shine like a snow covered tree. She hasn't told anyone that she is bearing Timberfur's kits. As her friend, Nettleprick offered to be the kits' father. She is innocent and kind, she will never back down from a challenge and will always accept the truth. It is as if she can see the future and has predicted Blazefeet being the future deputy once. She is a true granddaughter of Littleleaf. She is enjoyable but attempts to be irregular and stands out among the crowd, and she is proud of it, too. If anybody were to doubt her, she would not care. She will often climb trees. Her mom is Leafchaser and dad is Soaringfoot. Played by '''Sabrina189. Autumnfall - A white she-cat (long haired) with light brown stripes and blue eyes. She is gentle and nurturing but will fight to the death if it is required of her. She is the opposite of her brother Leafclaw and prefers to spend her time alone. She has no real interest in tomcats but is happy to help out with queens. No interest in having kits of her own but is delighted to help out. Most cats are surprised that she chose to be a warrior when she could have been a skilled medicine cat. She is 25 moons old. As she has grown older, she has developed a larger interest in having kits of her own. And now, she finally will. Played by Ragepelt. K''' I T S '''E L D E R S Sagebreeze - 'Dark '''t'awny she-cat with distinctive black paws and bright green eyes. She, like her son, Nettleprick, is rather elusive when it comes to speaking her mind. She has a sharp tongue when it comes to personal arguments, but prefers to keep to just that. She is particularity fast and skilled at climbing. She enjoys hunting but sees fighting as a last resort. She is 64 moons old. Played by '''burning_willow MENTORS (Order: Apprentice - Mentor) Thrushpaw - Swallowwing Whitepaw - Leafclaw Bluepaw - Blazefeet Meadowdance - Moonshadow Lightningpaw - Shadowblaze Sorry that you have to read alot, but it's just what you have to do if you want to lern more about Warriors. Thanks for reading,HeartStar/Annoyingorangefan8 LoveClan